Square Guy
Square Guy is one of the main protagonists of Polygoons, along with Triangle Man. "Square Guy" is not his real name, and his true identity has yet to be announced. Physical Appearance Square Guy's appearance is very simple; His head is a square with a humanoid body. He always appears to be wearing a long, black tie. In more recent comics, It's been shown that his eyebrows are thick. Personality Square Guy is overall pretty serious, but can be immature at times. He can get quite angry at times, especially towards Triangle Man. Despite being grumpy, he is also quite emotional, for example he cried at the end of the Polygoons: Waste of Space miniseries. Throughout the comic he has displayed a narcissistic attitude for the most part. Debut The very first appearance Square Guy goes back to April 12th, 2017. He was in the very first official comic, posted on June 14th, 2017, being one of the main characters from then on along with Triangle Man. He has appeared in many of the comics from that point on. Relations Triangle Man He is almost always seen in comics with Triangle Guy. They are known to be best friends. Although having a strong bond Triangle Man, he has been the responsible for 3 out of 6 of his deaths. Two of them were from anger. Percy Pentagon In early comics, Percy was seen as a villain. In Polyghouls onward, Percy turns the other cheek and helps Square Guy and Triangle man find new bodies. Kevin Quadrilateral The two seem to have a steady relationship being they are brothers. Trivia Polyghouls * In #3, he "smells" something, despite not having a nose. * In #7, he was seen with a pentagon for a head. * In #8, he had a solar powered body. * In #9, he had a face that resembled Nicolas Cage (confirmed in the comment section). * In the comment section of #9, Polygoons replied to a question that asked if the characters needed to be killed again after possessing a body. Polygoons' answer was "they can just leave the bodies."This could still be true for the bodies they possess now but it has yet to be confirmed. * In #10 and the epilogue, it was hinted that he took over the body of Frank after the original owner of that body left. * In the comment section of #10, it was explained by Polygoons that Square Guy shaves after taking the body of Frank. Polygoons: Waste of Space * In #7, it's the first time, Square Guy ever cries. * In #8, Square Guy makes it obvious he prefers M&Ms over skittle by dropping and breaking a jar of skittles. Art is Subjective * His new design shows a dark orange tongue. Other Comics * In #9, he hates spiders. * In #29, Square Guy doesn't consider himself a narcissist despite wearing/holding items with his face on it. * In #32, all his fingers fell off. * In #33, he kills Triangle Man. * In #46, he was considered a mistake and removed from the image. * In #61, it's confirmed he's colorblind since he only sees red. * In #72, he was killed by Triangle Man. * In #73, he has Triangle Man's skull as a mug. Actual Trivia * His sexuality has yet to be classified. * He is ambidextrous. * Square Guy and Triangle man live in the same house. * Square Guy and Triangle Man have a dog. It just so happens it's the same dog from #45. * Knowing Square Guy is related to Kevin we can safely assume that Square Guy's last name is Quadrilateral. * Square Guy is still in Frank's body * Appearances TBA Gallery Polyg.PNG Squareguynewref.png = Category:Characters Category:Main characters